When Heroes Fall
by Valaina Wynn
Summary: No one is immortal. Everyone dies, even superheroes. A sonnet series.
1. Crimson Snow

**A/N: So I wrote this during World History while we were watching a video about drunk elephants. I got bored so I wrote angst, apparently.**

The ground was cold; the snow was stained with red

From the gash in the older hero's side

The younger thought his brother must be dead

But still he breathed, though only half-alive

The older was only barely awake

His blood was leaving him so very fast

He grasped his brother's hand with all his strength

"I love you," were his words; they were his last

The younger hero cried out in despair

He sobbed as he removed his brother's mask

The sight of blank blue eyes he could not bear

Closing the lids was not an easy task

A simple bullet took him to the floor

And the great hero Nightwing was no more

**A/N: Yeah, it's short. Yeah, it's a sonnet. Yeah, I killed a beloved character in a **_**poem**_**. Sorry 'bout that…**

**Anyways, sorry to those of y'all that are waiting for the next chapter of my story **_**Hidden Threats**_**. It's been a really long time, but I'm almost done with the next chapter. **

**I'm a procrastinator. In fact, I'm actually supposed to be working on a lab report for Chemistry right now, but I'm doing this instead. Meh.**

**~Val**


	2. Too Late

In an abandoned warehouse, there are screams

Coming from the lungs of a teenage boy

His tattered uniform's ripped at the seams

The clown above him is giddy with joy

The crowbar comes down once, then twice, then thrice

The Joker laughs as the boy writhes in pain

The clown then stands; Batman will pay the price

He will lose; Victory Joker shall gain

The villain leaves the hero on the floor

A bomb ticks quietly across the room

The boy then sighs; he's shaking to his core

Batman is not in time to stop his doom

The bomb explodes before the boy's own eyes

The little Robin can no longer fly


	3. Darkness Looms

**A/N: I was home sick today. So what did I do? I wrote a death fic, naturally.**

He's just a young speedster from the future

Who wants to make the world a better place

But everything's ruined by a shooter

Carefully taking his gun from its case

Bart and his friends are out in their costumes

Stopping a drug transport between two gangs

But on Bart's uniform, blood starts to bloom

Everyone is confused; there was no bang

Bart falls to the concrete; he is in pain

The Team quickly rushes to their friend's aide

But they're too late; he's dead-that much is plain

Their anger and sadness makes the world fade

He just wanted to save the world from doom

But with his death, darkness forever looms

**A/N: Not my best, in my opinion. But at least it's an update. Readers of _Hidden Threats, _the next chapter is almost done. Don't worry.**

**And again, if anyone has a character request, I'll be glad to take them. Just send them in a review or a PM.**

**(I also take requests for a variety of other fandoms, including Criminal Minds, FMA, Merlin, etc.)**


	4. No More

**A/N: This is for the wonderful randomkitty101, who requested Beast Boy. You're really special- this is what I'm doing instead of my French project.**

He was a normal boy 'till recently

Heroes came and turned his world upside down

Then Beast Boy's mom died; he was so lonely

Sometimes the sadness makes him want to drown

He's found a new family in the Team

And Miss Martian, the one who saved his life

Even though he's happy now, it still seems

Inside his head, there's an ongoing strife

Then one day, Gar can't take it anymore

All the hurt and fatalities he's seen

He goes to his room, then he shuts the door

The last thing he sees is the knife's bright sheen

Sometimes, heroes can't hide behind their masks

They all need hugs, but no one ever asks

**A/N: I'm not really sure what I just wrote...**

**But now I'm really upset with myself.**

**~Val**


	5. Almost Invincible

**A/N: Superman one! I just did this, like seriously about 15 minutes ago. It was fun.**

The Superman is near invincible

Others are envious of his great strength

With the "S" on his chest, he is able

He deflects most bullets coming his way

But no one hero can live forever

Everyone has at least one weakness

His skin is stronger than the best Kevlar

But kryptonite harms him, he must confess

One dark day in Metropolis he flies

He stops a robbery, but at a cost

The woman who sees him get shot- she cries

A green bullet pierces his skull; he's lost

Even invincibility wears out

The death of heroes shrouds us all in doubt

**A/N: Remember, I'm still taking requests!**

**~Val**


	6. Cease

**A/N: Two in one day! Aren't y'all special?**

Young Justice and The Justice League succeed

The Reach bombs are no threat here anymore

The whole world is rejoicing this good deed

But then they discover that there's one more

The Flash and Impulse rush to stop the bomb

But even the two speedsters are too slow

Kid Flash joins them to help restore the calm

The three use all their speed to stop the foe

Sadly, Kid Flash, the slowest of the three

Is attacked before victory has dawned

The bomb is siphoning his energy

In sixteen seconds, Kid Flash will be gone

Even though his heroics brought us peace

Wally West, Kid Flash, has forever ceased

**A/N: I did this one during Chemistry today. I was supposed to be taking notes. Meh.**

**~Val**


	7. The Last

**A/N: For randomkitty101, once again. Part one of your requests! Hope you like ;)**

Green Arrow just wants a good life for Roy

For him to forever be by his side

But Red Arrow's a clone; that killed his joy

Ollie believes the original died

But then, the real Roy Harper is rescued

Eight years on ice have taken a big toll

Now, Arsenal feels that payback is due

He wants to put all villains in a hole

When he finds Arsenal, the clone Roy snaps

His programming kicks in; no one survives

His killing spree soon makes the League collapse

Soon Green Arrow's the one that's left alive

Green Arrow's death is the worst; it's not fast

In clone Roy's book, his mentor is the last.

**A/N: So that was…AU o.O **

**Or something. Anyway, it was a fun piece. Maybe if the Roy's clone had actually obeyed his programming or whatever when he joined the Justice League.**

**~Val**


	8. Clone

**A/N: I actually can't believe that I've actually come up with this many this fast. I gotta stay on whatever imaginary drug I'm obviously taking…because it's working. Anyway, ignore my insanity. Read on!**

To some, he is the son of Superman

To those who know, Superboy is a clone

He can't do everything Superman can

But he still has a good mind of his own

Not having all powers is risky, though

The clone can't fly or use laser vision

Superboy lives with all his faults in tow

Being a hero is his decision

So when the time comes to defend his roots

Superman is the clone's priority

When something fails, making Superboy lose

His father can't bear to set his soul free

To his family, he's more than a clone

Even in death, he will not be alone

**A/N: Psst…he won't be alone 'cause I'm slowly killing off all his friends.**

**That was an awful thing to say. I'm sorry. It's nighttime-I'm tired.**

**Still taking requests! BTW, I'll also take prompts if anyone wants me to write a one-shot and/or poem for them :) Just send the prompts and/or poem/one-shot requests to the review page or PM them to me!**

**~Val**


End file.
